homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515- Game Plan
RS: Your sprite is digging through a random pile in your hive. -- timorousTraveler TT steps closer, taking a good look at... wait, what is she doing? -- TT: "you uh... looking for some7hing 7here?" RS: Your sprite moves a few more things before turning around and harshly flopping on the pile, rolling around. (◝0ω0◜) TT: "pfff... alrigh7, fair enough." -- timorousTraveler TT takes a seat on the pile as well, relaxing as best he can. -- TT: "how'Ve you been holding up?" RS: "Excited!" RS: "You?" (◝●o●◜) ? -- timorousTraveler TT shrugs -- TT: "confused, bu7 good for 7he mos7 par7. wha7s go77en you so exci7ed, 7hough?" RS: "Some stuff just smells good!" RS: "The game said you made things!" TT: "I did, yeah yeah." RS: "That's good! Things help you survive!" TT: "mos7ly jus7 7o 7es7 ou7 7he machine, bu7 for 7he mos7 par7... i can see why you said i7's useful. I made a 7able7 and eVery7hing." RS: "It definitely can be!" TT: "are you able 7o use 7he alchemi7er as well? i... jus7 hope youre no7 bored ou7 of your mind or any7hing here." TT: "players haVe a 7on of drama, bu7 im no7 sure 7ha7 drama spreads ou7 7o spri7es." RS: "I'm not bored! I have partial knowledge of the current universe at all times!" -- timorousTraveler TT whistles. -- TT: "All a7 once? dang neVermind you ge7 a sor7a fron7-row sea7 7o our bullshi7, alrigh7 7hen." TT: "..." -- timorousTraveler TT sighs -- TT: "sorry, by 7he way." RS: "Its mildly refreshing. I always wanted to know almost everything." RS: "But not enough of everything so that the thirst for knowledge is still a thing." RS: "Are you getting along with your teammates?" RS: "It's very important!" TT: "7ha7s good 7o hear a7 leas7-- uh. yeah." TT: "iVe 7alked 7o 7he milo human, finally." RS: "What is the milo?" TT: "he's ano7her space player. his 7eam is dealing wi7h frogs, i 7hink." TT: "he's alrigh7, bu7 we are bo7h equally clueless. which is nice i guess." RS: "Space players are important!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha walks into the hive shaking out her hair. "Hey you guys around??" -- CURRENT ratceniaSprite CRS RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CRS: The sprite pops up from behind a pile of stuff. CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is digging once again through the pilfered goods, haphazardly tossing stuff aside -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is hanging out by the piles of junk, waving to aaisha. wow there is so much junk in this hive. -- CRS: "Smell things with me!" (◝0ω0◜) The sprite waves you over. CAT: "Oh good you guys are all here. Maybe in a minute Acenia, we have a problem." CRS: (◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) CAG: "Whαt's the prδblem?" CTT: "wha7s up?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she walks further into the hive toward them, pushing her wet hair back. -- CAT: "Jack has Adam's sprite." CAT: "He's out of a guide, and I don't know what Jack prototyped. He's an Heir of Doom so we're going to need to piece together what Merrow tells me about Doom and what Acenia has on Heirs." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks to Acenia. -- CAT: "There shouldn't be too much difference should there? If the classes are similiar." CRS: "Jack... Oh! I know..." CAG: "Thαt dδesη't bδde well" CRS: "Someone put in part of a computer!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns. -- CAT: "What do you want to bet that it was the twinks god..." CAG: "I dδη't wαηt tδ bet αηythiηg, becαuse hαlf my miηd it prδbαbly wαs" CRS: "Hm?" Ratceniasprite tilts her head. (◝∂_∂◜) ? CTT: "so, wha7. we haVe 7o go rescue 7he spri7e now?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. "If it is... GodOS? I'm not sure... " -- CAT: "Acenia how loyal are sprites to their players?" CRS: "It depends..." she shakes her head. "Like, if leaving Heliux alone was what they needed to grow, I couldn't stay." CRS: "So its not loyalty, per se..." CAT: "It's just what the game requires of you?" CRS: She frowns. "Its hard to say..." CRS: "Mostly because there is some sort of vagueness I am being pinged to uphold." CAG: "Sδ αll sprites hαve tδ be this vαgue αηd mysteriδus?" CRS: "We try not to!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sits down on the floor. -- CAT: "But if you just handed us the answers we wouldn't be able to grow. There's be no point then." CAG: "I suppδse there is truth iη thαt" CTT: "im no7 sure 7he game really likes handou7s. if i7 did, eVery7hing would haVe been so much easier." CAG: "I dδη't wαηt iηfδ hαηded δut δη α silver plαtter" CRS: "Or like, if I am permitted to give a direct answer, its because the game has calculated that you won't listen." CRS: (◝●︿●◜) -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT snRK -- CAT: "Everything would be a lot easier but... there wouldn't be any point to the game then. " She snorts. "Good to know the game knows when we're being immature." CAT: "Lusus game my glub." CTT: "in any case... i guess 7his all jus7 hangs on wei7her 7he spri7e is considered 7o be jacks player or no7." CAT: "So Adam's sprite is out of our hands for now... Jack can edit the game until we can stop him. So..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grimaces, biting her lip. -- CRS: "You should go rescue the sprite!" CRS: "We're helpful!" CAT: "Considering the way the entry message got editted..." CAG: "Er... Well I dδη't thiηk gδiηg up αgαiηst Jαck is α smαrt ideα" CAG: "As much αs I wδuld like tδ dδ sδme sαviηg" CRS: "Do you think Adam can learn without a sprite?" CAT: "No... not very well." CRS: Ratceniasprite is distracted by her tail. CAT: "As much as I'm learning about Doom I have no idea how an Heir would use it. Other than he makes people feel the consequences of their actions." CAT: "Or something." CAT: "...Acenia do you know where the sprite is?" CRS: She catches her tail. "Of course! It's on the Land of - " She's cut off and freezes. CAT: "...?" CAG: "Lαηd δf whαt? Whαt's up with yδu?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT stares at Acenia. -- CTT: "You uh... you alrigh7 7here?" CRS: The sprite shakes its head. "Err... Okay. Going against codes is bad." CRS: "I do know vaguely but I can't do anything about it!" CRS: (◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she squints. -- CAT: "Are you allowed to tell us where the other sprites are or is just Adam's?" CAG: "Hrmm... Cαη yδu dδ sδme sδrt δf riddle ηδηseηse, tδ αt leαst give us α hiηt here?" CRS: "I don't know. I would assume most of them are on their respective player's lands." CTT: "alrigh7. so, we go77a find a way 7o adams land." CRS: "I don't know... that felt like acorns being thrown around inside me and I couldn't move... I dont want to try again so soon." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she taps her chin. -- CAG: "Fαir eηδugh Aceηiα... Glαd yδu tried αt leαst" CAT: "We don't know if it is on Adam's land. And if it is Lorrea's team will deal with it eventually." CAG: "True..." CAG: "We cδuld mαybe just αlert them tδ the situαtiδη αηd hδpe they git tδ it" CAT: "But in the meantime Adam is at a disadvantage." CTT: "so, someone should s7ay in close con7ac7 wi7h him. and make sure he's a7 leas7 somewha7 caugh7 up." CTT: "i7s 7he bes7 we can do wi7hou7 a spri7e." CAT: "That's going to have to be me and you Heliux." CAT: "You're an Heir and I'm a Doom player." CAG: "Yδu twδ wδuld be the mδst help fδr him, yeαh" CRS: "Also! Heirs are also a little bit like what they sound like." CAT: "What do you mean?" CRS: "Think about what the word means!" CTT: "heirs... do heir-y 7hings? eVen7ually own 7hings la7er in life?" CAT: "An heir is someone who is next in line to inherit something. JJust like I was next in line for the throne as a heiress." CAG: "Sδ he will iηhereηt his αspect perhαps... Iηterestiηg" CRS: "Something like that!" CTT: "so i'll inheri7 space, while he inheri7s doom." CTT: "7ha7s Very clear cu7, alrigh7." CAT: "But what does that mean? Owning space or owning doom..." CAG: "Pfft, beαts me... Its yδur αspects sδ its αll up tδ yδu tδ fiηd δut" CRS: "Not owning." CRS: "More like 'in care of' " CAT: "Oh." CAG: "Sδuηds pretty dαηdy" CTT: "so... in care of space, and in care of doom?" CTT: "... being in care of doom sounds like qui7e a dangerous spo7, i go77a say. poor guy." CRS: "It sounds better than saying he's going to directly inherit doom. That sounds like he's just going to die..." CAT: "Or inherit fate. Maybe I should give him my phone with all these messages on it..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a ping sounds from her pocket. -- CAT: "I am still waiting for them to stop." CTT: "... whos messaging you so much, dang." CAT: "I became Empress at the end of the world, my phone couldn't handle the influx. It is still offhandly recgonizing some of the messages so." CAG: "Thαt must be rδugh theη... All thδse messαges" CAG: "I hδpe they're ηδt αffectiηg yδu tδδ bαd" CTT: "yeesh. drop 7ha7 7hing, why don'7 you. i7s no7 like any of 7hose messages will really be 7oo releVen7 anymore." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "It's my responsiblity to carry them, I won't let them just be forgotten." CAT: "Acenia did anything feel off about that code earlier?" CRS: "I can't tell... I haven't been a sprite before!" CAT: "Okay. I'll have to double check with Merrow but... if it's what I think is. Will you trust me to fix it?" CRS: "Only if Merrow does!" (◝●♡●◜) -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles. -- CAT: "Merrow should know whether it'll work or not as my sprite, so that's a good stance." CAT: "Oh Heliux. I forgot to mention this earlier but we're starting to set up comminucations I'm not sure if Eribus mentioned anything?" CAG: "Oh, ηδ... I hαveη't mαde much heαdwαy iη telliηg αηyδηe yet" CTT: "eh? wi7h wha7?" CAT: "Basically one person on each team is going to be responsible for communication information between us all. It'll rotate and whoever's Land is it won't be the communications person." CAT: "They need to focus on their Land. And since I'm setting it all up, I'll take the first round." CTT: "alrigh7, fair enough." CTT: "so ill be 7he communica7ions person when on eribus' land, and eribus 7o yours." CAT: "Yea that'll work." CAG: "Seems fαir eηδugh, yeαh" CRS: "Whee!" RATceniasprite dives into another pile of junk. CAG: "Well... Uh..." CAG: "Quite the dive there" CAT: "Thankfully she is already second prototyped." CAG: "Yes, thαηk gδδdηess" CTT: "I would hones7ly be afraid 7o see 7he sor7a combona7ions 7ha7 would come from a spri7e mixing wi7h all 7ha7 junk..." CAT: "Uh hey Acenia. One of the twinks, Jack, can edit the game's code. Will you keep a look out for any changes for us and let us know if you can? Riddle or no riddle." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "A pile of junk is the worst place for a sprite to get second prototyped." CRS: "I will look!" She pops up with a flannel shirt on her head. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she closes her eyes. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT quickly yoinks the shirt from acenia and looks it over. Heeeey nice find. -- CAT: "I just. I need. To know. If this will kill Merrow as much as it kills me. Acenia please." CAT: "But thank you." CRS: "Don't die!" CRS: (◝0Д0◜) CAT: "No, no I won't die. Just a figure. Of speech. You're ridiculously cute." CRS: "I'm 1/3 bunny! Of course I am!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts before she laughs. "Of course." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG can't help but smile at this nonsense -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT rolls his eyes. -- CTT: "alrigh7, alrigh7. all 7his s7uff is fun or we can worry abou7 la7er." CTT: "for now... well, i guess we should figure ou7 wha7 exac7ly needs 7o be done." CTT: "if no7 spri7e rescuing, 7ha7 is." CAG: "Well, my first guess wδuld be we get sδme explδriηg dδηe αfter we hαve δur αffαirs iη δrder" CTT: "well, 7ha7 shouldn7 7ake 7oo long. bu7, wha7s 7he poin7 of exploring wi7hou7... a poin7?" CTT: "is 7here like a space ques7 7ha7 i should know abou7 or some7hing?" CTT: "milo has frogs bu7... hm.." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT beings to ponder -- CRS: "You should ask around! Find some locals!" CTT: "7here was a Village i remember seeing... s7ar7 7here, alrigh7." CAG: "Lδcαls? Whαt kiηd δf lδcαls live here? I meαη I sαw the mαrket, sδ there is sδme life... But whαt?" CAT: "There's the locals and then the minions...?" CTT: "uh... maybe 7hey're sligh7ly differen7, or some7hing. maybe 7he locals don'7 giVe gris7." CRS: "Please don't hurt everyone! CRS: Make sure they're hurtable first. I'm sure you'll be able to tell." CAT: "The minions are supposed to be some type of fusion so yea I'm sure." CAG: "Well... Its αlwαys sαfe tδ still check their hδstility first" CTT: "fair. self defence comes firs7 af7er all." CTT: "well, i7s as good of a plan as we haVe: ask around 7he locals for informa7ion on wha7 we need 7o do, and maybe find ou7 abou7 wha7 7he heck space means...." CTT: "and con7inue 7ha7 process for all 7he o7her lands unless some7hing comes up." CTT: "cool." CAT: "Yea. Get some sweet sprite riddles." She raises her eyebrows at Heliux pointedly. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT raises his hands up. Fine f ine alright... -- CAG: "Yδu kηδw Heliux, this is yδur δppδrtuηity tδ αsk αwαy... Dδη't squαηder it" CTT: "Hey, Acenia?" CTT: "Can you 7ell me abou7 space?" CRS: "Space is also what it sounds like!" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks at both eribus and aaisha. Okay wow thanks guys. -- CRS: She plays with a toaster. CTT: "So... s7ars and plane7s and s7uff?" CRS: "Not always! Sometimes its about space, the distance. Or sometimes about how much space something takes up." CAG: "Well thαt cδuld defiηitely cδme iη hαηdy theη" CRS: "So a riddle would be... to define space, one must know how much space they affect. And how this helps or hurts others." CRS: (◝●3●◜) -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT slumps at hearing that. -- CTT: "yeeeep 7ha7s. 7ha7s wha7 i expec7ed for confusing spri7e riddles." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snickers. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG laughs -- CTT: "7hank you 7hough, acenia." CAT: "How would an Heir use Space?" Might as well throw in some help. CRS: (◝0ω0◜) CTT: "im no7 good a7 asking for or solVing riddles. cu7 me some slack." CRS: "That's what this land is here for! I can't take it's job away." CTT: "we'll figure i7 ou7 along 7he way. and hopefully soon, eribus can haVe a confusing spri7e riddle as well." CTT: "so 7hen we can all be confused 7oge7her." CAG: "True... Aηd I hαve yet tδ tαlk tδ my sprite yet, sδ its αll the mδre cδηfusiηg yet fδr me" CAT: "Good thing we're on teams then. All we know about you Eribus is the relationships." CAG: "Yeαh, αηd I αm terrible iη thαt regαrd" CTT: "i'm sure you'll grow in7o 7he 7i7le." CTT: "jus7 you wa7ch, by 7he end of 7his game youre gonna haVe all of your quads filled. all of 7hem." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is quite clearly lightheartedly-teasing -- CAG: "Pfft... Like thαt will hαppeη" CAG: "I αm α wreck" CAT: "I think we're all a wreck. Acenia and Merrow are probably the most stable trolls right now and they are not even full trolls anymore." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- CTT: "I can'7 argue wi7h 7ha7. i7s jus7 7rue." CAT: "How're you two doing by the way? Long distance and all." She looks at Acenia. CRS: "Pretty Mice! We talk a lot." CAT: "That's good. Apparently yoou guys can't leave your Lands for a while or I would've asked you along when we left..." CRS: "I dont know if he's doing more fish puns because he's more fish now... I can't remember. I think your quest will be really fun, though, Heliux!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha gives a deep sigh. "Yes. Yes there are so many fish puns." -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods, happy to hear it... until he realizes that "pretty mice" is also a pun in which he then grumbles to himself. -- CAG: "I αm sδ glαd thαt I prδbαbly wδη't hαve tδ deαl with sδ mαηy puηs αs yδu guys αre" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles warmly at the two -- CAT: "I hope you do, I am going to contact your sprite and just tell them. Tell them to pun forever." CRS: "I don't know if its something they would do! You'd have to find out." CTT: "aaisha don'7. for all we know 7ha7 spri7e will from 7hen on speak only in puns." CTT: "i mean. maybe. i7s possible." CAT: "Good. Eribus has to suffer. I am going to find out." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT laughs at that. Fair enough. -- CAG: "Thαts the δηe prδblem I hαve, its ηδt like I hαve hαve α hαηdle tδ bδther them αt... I ηever shαred α wδrd with them befδre my depαrture" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs -- CAG: "Mαybe it wδuld be ηice tδ see whαt my sprite hαd tδ sαy" CAT: "Well I think that's the next mission, get everyone in contact with their sprites. Which means I really need to talk to Merrow. If it's just Adam's sprite thats the problem..." CAG: "true..." CTT: "alrigh7. nag eVeryone who can 7o ac7ually 7alk 7o 7heir spri7es. easy." CTT: "i mean probably no7 7o7ally easy since people are offland and so probably away from 7heir spri7es, bu7 s7ill." CAT: "I think it's only... me and you Heliux that can do the long distance thing." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods. -- CTT: "I don'7 ge7 why eVeryone doesn'7 haVe a7 leas7 one compu7er on 7hem. including 7he spri7es." CTT: "i7s much be77er... assuming 7he spri7e is already double-pro7o7yped, 7ha7 is." CAT: "Well I was lucky to leave with my phone honestly." CAG: "Hey, uh Aceηiα? Cαη I αsk yδu α quick questiδη... Mαybe yδu cδuld help me" CRS: "Hm?" She pops up from the pile again with a sock. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shuffles uncomforatbly -- CAG: "Wδuld yδu hαve ever kηδwη α uh... Scαηtily clαd teαlblδδd perhαps? Becαuse thαt's ηδw my sprite" CRS: "Oh no! Honestly its weird that I knew Merrow... Mutants don't just go around making friends with everyone. They get culled!" CAG: "Hmm... Fαir eηδugh" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT stares at Eribus. Scantily-clad tealblood........ for a sprite... oh. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is trying not to look amused. -- CAT: "How did you and Merrow meet? That seems odd in and of itself." CRS: "Random chat!" CTT: "heh... okay, 7ha7s cu7e. mee7ing in a random cha7 and 7hen... yeah." CAG: "Well it seems yδu twδ αre α perfect mαtch fδr eαchδther" CAT: "True that." CRS: (◝●ω●◜) CRS: "I should let you all try to learn things on your own. The lusus part of me is really really sure you had a sparkly bell ball around here and I WANT IT!!!!" CRS: She disappears into another room. CAT: "...I'm. Gonna go get a video. For science. And for Merrow." CTT: "... please do so." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sneaks after Acenia with her phone pulled out ready to go. "Have fun figuring out Heir of Space." -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT waves as aaisha runs off. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs and goes back to digging through a pile of junk -- Category:Aaisha Category:Acenia Category:Eribus Category:Heliux